Love Potion
by ermiyaa
Summary: Hermione dan Draco bertengkar lagi. Kini, Hermione menangis! Draco merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuat Hermione tak berkutik lagi. Harry mengetahui rencana tersebut! Namun Hermione sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam perangkap Draco Malfoy...Silahkan dibaca jika ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya.


**LOVE POTION**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hermione. Bisakah kau bercerita apa yang dilakukan Malfoy terhadapmu?" tanya Harry Potter pada gadis berambut cokelat di sebelahnya.

"Kita sedang belajar. Kau tahu itu." Jawab si gadis berambut cokelat—Hermione.

"Hei. Bahkan biasanya kau tak seperti ini jika aku ajak ngobrol saat pelajaran!" desah Harry frustasi. Harry yang sudah mengerjakan tugasnya beranjak dari kursinya dan mengumpulkannya pada Profesor McGonagall. Lalu, ia keluar dari kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Hermione.

Tentu Harry yang sudah menghilang dari kelas tak sadar bahwa butiran air mata gadis berambut cokelat itu sudah berjatuhan mengingat suatu kejadian.

***0*o*0**

Bukan Hermione namanya kalau tanpa Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley. Mereka trio kebanggaan Hogwarts berkat usaha mereka mengalahkan Voldemort. Persahabatan terjalin kuat diantara mereka. Seharusnya Hermione bersyukur memiliki sahabat baik dan setia seperti mereka berdua.

Hermione Granger di tahun ketujuh adalah seorang kepala murid perempuan di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. _Partner _kerjanya adalah orang yang ia—dan kawan seperjuangannya—benci. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sangat membenci Draco Malfoy! Hampir semua pekerjaannya dengan Draco tak berjalan lancar karena dijalani dengan kebencian. Ya! Draco mengaku bahwa ia juga membenci Hermione yang setiap saat mencacinya, mengejeknya dengan kata-kata pedas yang tak mudah dimaafkan.

Banyak yang bilang, setelah kehancuran Voldemort, perbedaan darah tak dipermasalahkan lagi. Namun, Draco sepertinya tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Tiap kali Draco kesal, dilemparinya ejekan 'darah lumpur' pada Hermione. Bagi Hermione, seharusnya itu biasa, namun saat Draco mengejek orangtuanya, Hermione menangis. Bagaimanapun, Hermione adalah seorang wanita.

Dan kejadian pagi inilah, yang membuatnya menangis.

"Heh, dasar kau darah lumpur kotor! Bekerja denganmu ternyata hanya membuat kesialan!" geram Draco Malfoy di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Pagi itu, Draco dan Hermione kehilangan tugas essay untuk kelas Transfigurasi, dan—ya, mereka sekelompok.

"Apakah memang karena darah lumpur membawa kesialan? Aku rasa tidak, Malfoy. Karena terakhir yang memegang perkamennya adalah kau!" gertak Hermione kesal sambil terus mencari essay tersebut.

"Tentunya kalau aku tak kena kesialan yang kau bawa, aku tak akan menghilangkannya!" Draco dengan tak suka mendorong sofa Hermione.

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Tak ada hari tanpa adu mulut baginya kalau tinggal bersama Draco. Ejekan Draco pun sudah membuat Hermione kebal. "Bagimu aku mungkin hanya pembawa sial, tapi harusnya kau bersyukur. Karena essay itu sebagian besar aku yang mengerjakan! Namun, kau tak bersyukur dan sekarang, kau bahkan menyalahkanku untuk hilangnya essay."

"Bagaimanapun, aku juga mengerjakannya, ya! Jangan salah! Huh, susah sekali bekerja dengan si darah lumpur satu ini! Seperti lumpur sekali sikapnya—menjijikkan! Aku tak habis pikir, pasti orangtuanya lebih menjijikkan sehingga melahirkan gadis yang hina ini!" ejekan Draco yang pedas membuat Hermione marah besar. Bolehlah ia diejek, namun jangan menyangkut orangtuanya.

"Orangtuaku membesarkanku dengan cinta! Jangan ejek orang-orang yang aku cintai. Mereka baik, tak seperti orangtuamu, ferret!" balas Hermione.

"Oh, jadi kau mencintai orangtuamu? Aku terkejut. Kau saja menghilangkan ingatan mereka! benar-benar gadis lumpur."ejek Draco lagi. Hermione tak bisa menahan air matanya keluar. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Gadis itu hendak pergi saja dari ruang rekreasi. Namun, sebelum gadis itu keluar, ia menemukan selembar perkamen di depan pintu. Essaynya! Dipungutnya perkamen itu, dan ia segera keluar menuju Aula Besar meninggalkan Draco yang tak peduli.

***0*o*0**

"Hermione, kau kenapa lagi? Bahkan kali ini kau menangis." Tanya Ron saat mereka sedang sarapan di Aula Besar.

"Hermione, kubilang juga apa. Dia bukan orang yang baik." Ujar Harry menatap Hermione prihatin. Perasaan marah pada diri Hermione bisa dirasakan siapapun dari aura gadis itu. Aura hitam. Marah, benci. Dan saat ini, Hermione masih belum bisa memaafkan Draco. Ia mengiyakan ujaran Harry yang barusan.

Dan kemarahannya masih belum hilang sampai pelajaran Transfigurasi. Dimana keadaanya saat Profesor McGonagall memberikan tugas lagi pada murid kelas 7. Dimana Harry kesal dengan Hermione karena gadis itu tak mau cerita apa yang terjadi.

***0*o*0**

Draco sedang berpikir keras—bagaimana menaklukkan Blaise dalam permainan catur yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Namun, otaknya buntu tak bisa berpikir karena memikirkan seorang gadis lumpur yang menyebalkan. Mengapa gadis itu selalu menyebalkan? Berdebat dengan si darah lumpur bodoh membuat Draco menguras otak sehingga kini otaknya buntu.

"Skak! Draco, kau kalah. Biasanya tidak." Celutuk Blaise tak habis pikir pada Draco yang terlihat aneh sore itu.

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa otakku terkuras habis untuk mendebat si darah lumpur itu." Kata Draco malas. "Bagaimana caranya aku membuatnya mati kutu, ya?"

"Berpura-puralah" ujar Blaise asal. Ia sendiri tak tahu dari mana kata itu berasal.

"Pura-pura suka, mungkin?" tambah asal saja si Blaise ini, namun dari kata-kata asal itu, malah muncul sebersit ide lain untuk mengatasi masalah Draco.

"Pura-pura suka itu bodoh, Blaise. Tidak penting sama sekali. Nanti dia malah tergila-gila padaku, dan aku tak mau digilai orang bodoh seperti Granger." Jawab Draco yang dari awal menganggap itu ide yang buruk.

"Atau begini saja, berikan Granger ramuan cinta, jangan kuat-kuat. Dia akan bingung kenapa ia memikirkan Draco Malfoy. Kau buat ia luluh dengan 'jurus-jurus' mu yang—ah, pokoknya terbukti. Saat ia sudah sangat tergila-gila padamu, kau campakkan dia sampai dia sakit hati dan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mungkin saja, lho dia bunuh diri karena itu!" jelas Blaise panjang. Ide yang benar-benar kejam, sebetulnya.

"Seram, Blaise" Draco bergidik. "Tapi, sudah kubilang aku tak mau digilai seorang darah lumpur"

"Kau tak mau ia menderita?" tanya Blaise.

"Tentu saja aku mau—tapi idemu itu menyeramkan. Kasihan sekali Granger kalau—"

"Oh. Kau menyukai Granger?" selidik Blaise penasaran.

"Tidak!" hardik Draco.

"Buktikanlah kau tidak suka. Sebagai Slytherin, kita harus kejam."

"Baiklah! Akan kulakukan." Draco pun menyetujui usul Blaise. Harga dirinya tak boleh jatuh hanya karena menentang Blaise. Dia tak takut menyiksa orang. Selama bukan _membunuh._ Karena membunuh mengingatkannya dengan masa lalu. Dan jika ia menyiksa Hermione hingga gadis itu bunuh diri, itu sama saja dengan membunuh secara tak langsung. Dan bagi Draco yang ingin melupakan masa lalu yang membuatnya takut itu, _membunuh _adalh hal yang tabu.

Kini, Draco akan membuktikan omongannya. Ramuan cinta atau Amortentia benar akan dibuatnya. _Dengan dosis paling rendah_, pikir Draco.

Draco meramu ramuan Amortentia dengan hati-hati. takarannya—sudah dipastikan—rendah. Tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat seorang gadis benar-benar menggilaimu. Menurutnya, takaran sesedikit itu hanya membuat si sasaran selalu memikirkan Draco.

"Ini tak akan membuat gila" gumam Draco sambil menuangkan hal terakhir yang memang harus dimasukkan. Draco mencium bau ramuan itu, dan setelah merasa puas, diaduknya ramuan itu dengan telaten.

Sedikit sekali memang ramuan Amortentia yang dihasilkan Draco. Tapi cukup untuk memulai 'permainan'nya dengan Hermione. Dengan mantap, Draco menapakkan kaki menuju ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid. Pada sore hari, biasanya Hermione membuat cokelat hangat—entah untuk apa, padahal hari tak begitu dingin. Rencana Draco adalah menuangkan ramuan ke gelas cokelat Hermione.

Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi, didapatinya ruangan itu kosong, namun Draco mendengar suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan gelas—setidaknya yang dibayangkan Draco. Hermione pasti sedang membuat cokelat panas.

Draco melangkahkan kaki menuju _pantry_ dan berkata, "Hei Granger, minggir! Aku juga mau membuat cokelat panas. Atau kau mau buatkan?"

Hermione dengan kesal menghindar walaupun heran, mengapa Draco tiba-tiba berniat membuat cokelat panas. _Ah, sebodo amat!_ Pikir Hermione. Sesaat kemudian, Hermione menyadari ia memang membuat cukup banyak cokelat panas. ¾ termos. Jatah untuk Hermione sendiri sudah dituang ke sebuah mug. Walau masih kesal, akhirnya Hermione menawarkan cokelat panasnya—tentunya dengan sinis. "Ini, punyaku saja. Mana gelasmu?"

Draco mengambil asal mug yang persis seperti piala yang disiapkan Hermione untuk dirinya.

Hermione pun menuangkan cokelat panas ke mug Draco. Sekarang, Draco harus menyingkirkan Hermione.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Potter di depan. Anak bodoh itu terlihat ragu-ragu di depan pintu. Entah apa yang dicarinya. Sana lihat, darah lumpur! Pastikan makhluk itu pergi! Kalau bisa, kau juga pergi" ujar Draco membuat Hermione merengut.

"Harry tak akan kuusir. Sabar saja, Ferret!" tanpa peduli lagi, Hermione mengecek keluar. Dengan cepat, Draco memasukkan ramuan Amortentia, dan buru-buru meninggalkan _pantry_, lalu terduduk di sofa ruang rekreasi.

"Tidak ada Harry diluar. Kau bohong, Ferret" cibir Hermione sambil segera masuk ke _pantry_ lagi.

"Dia sudah pergi, mungkin!" balas Draco yang sedang sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Target sudah di _pantry._ Draco memerhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Hermione.

"Heh, Ferret bodoh! Kau tidak meminum cokelatmu!" teriak Hermione, namun Draco tak menjawab.

Hermione mengambil asal mug yang ada di meja—karena mug nya sama—dan mulai menghirup sedikit-sedikit.

"Granger, yang kau minum itu ramuan Amortentia!" teriak Draco keceplosan tak dapat menahan mengatakannya, karena ingin melihat reaksi Hermione.

Pooo..fffppp..!

Langsung saja Hermione menyemburkan apa yang sudah diminumnya barusan.

"Kau menelannya?" tanya Draco seraya bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Hermione. Hermione terdiam sejenak. Ya, ada yang tertelan!

"Sialan kau, Malfoy!" pekik Hermione merah padam karena marah. Ramuan itu akan bereaksi sebentar lagi! Hermione yang diliputi rasa kesal segera berlari keluar dari asrama ketua murid, entah kemana—Draco tak tahu.

Nice. Rencana berhasil.

Draco hendak menyuruh peri rumah untuk mengambil gelas. Dari awal, Draco memang tak berminat minum cokelat panas sore hari.

Saat peri rumah datang dan mengambil kedua gelas tersebut, peri rumah itu mengendus salah satu gelas, "yang masih penuh baunya aneh, Tuan. Adakah ramuan didalamnya?"

Draco yang kaget langsung meraih gelas tersebut debgan kasar, dan benar. Ada baunya. Hermione salah minum. Gadis itu pastilah tak memedulikan lagi gelas yang mana—karena sama dan Draco tak meminumnya, atau ia mencium gelasnya ada bau yang aneh. Rencana Draco gagal. Dengan ini, ia harus menyusun rencana baru.

Sementara Draco sibuk memutar otak mencari rencana licik lainnya, si gadis pintar Hermione sedang kebingungan—antara apakah Draco bohong karena ia tak memikirkan Draco seekstrem yang seharusnya atau bagaimana ia dapat membuat penawar ramuan tersebut. Namun, ia melesat ke menara Gryffindor—tepatnya ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan menemui Harry. Dengan cemas, diceritakannyalah apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Harry, bagaimana ini?"

"Hermione, kau memikirkan Malfoy?" tanya Harry.

Wajah Draco terlintas di kepala Hermione sedang tersenyum menggoda padanya. Oh, Merlin! Sepertinya pengaruh Amortentia sialan itu baru terjadi sekarang! Pikir Hermione. Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Harry, Hermione mengangguk. Lalu, menggumam, "mungkin dosis kecil". Dan Harry mendengar gumaman Hermione.

Efek psikis dari perkataan itu memang benar adanya. Hermione yang tidak minum Amortentia, tapi pada saat Draco bilang Hermione meminum Amortentia, persepsi gadis itu adalah ia sudah minum ramuan cinta, sehingga tersugesti untuk memikirkan Draco.

"Nanti aku carikan cara membuat penawarnya. Tenang saja, mungkin akan lama, karena aku harus mencarinya di buku dan harus bekerja keras mengerjakannya" jelas Harry. Tentu ia mengingat buku ramuan milik pangeran berdarah campuran. Dengan itu, akan lebih cepat membuatnya, namun entah dimana buku itu sekarang setelah disembunyikan Ginny.

"Terimakasih," ucap Hermione.

Seharusnya, Harry bisa saja meminta ramuan penawar ke guru ramuan, namun bukannya sombong membuat ingin membuat sendiri, guru yang sekarang itu suka selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain, bahkan sesekali ikut campur. Tentu akan memperumit masalah, jauh lebih baik Harry membuat ramuan sendiri.

Saat Hermione hendak kembali ke asramanya karena hari mulai malam, Ron dan Ginny datang bersamaan.

"Ada apa Hermione?" tanya Ron cepat.

"Tanya saja, ya, ke Harry" jawab Hermione lemas. Ia sangat tidak ingin memikirkan Draco, namun entah kenapa—kepalanya penuh dengan Draco. _Sedang apa dia? Apakah dia sudah makan? Nanti malam, tidurnya akan nyenyak tidak, ya?_

Ginny yang menangkap ekspresi malas Hermione saat hendak kembali ke asramanya, segera mendekati Hermione, "Hermione, kalau kau merasa tak enak dengan Draco, menginaplah disini" saran Ginny sambil tersenyum pada Hermione. Sebagai sesama cewek, gadis itu hendak menguatkan hati Hermione. "lagipula hari mulai gelap. Eh, sudah gelap malah. Nanti kau malah tertangkap Flich!"

"Bolehkah?" tanya Hermione yang dijawab dengan dijawab dengan anggukan Ginny, "Gin, aku ke kamar duluan, ya" kata Hermione sambil tersenyum. Rasanya Hermione benar-benar lemas. Tak seperti Hermione yang biasanya. Padahal seharusnya cokelat panas menambah energi baginya. Tapi memikirkan wajah Draco yang tersenyum menggoda terus menerus membuatnya lemas.

"Akan kupesankan makan malam untukmu" kata Ron. "tapi nanti saja deh. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi padamu.

Hermione tak menjawab dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar untuk istirahat.

"Harry, apa yang terjadi dengan Hermione?" tanya Ginny mendekati Harry diikuti Ron disampingnya. Harry pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Hermione. Dan jawaban Harry membuat kedua Weasley tersentak. Bahkan Ron sudah menyumpahi akan membunuh Draco. Harry segera menjelaskan bahwa ia akan meramu penawar ramuan tersebut.

"Oh ya. Kalian tadi dari mana?" tanya Harry setelah mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Berdiskusi. Diskusi yang belum mencapai hasil" jawab Ginny sambil menatap Ron sinis.

"Ah, tak penting kok. Sudah lama kita tak memberi hadiah ulang tahun Mum, sebentar lagi Mum ulang tahun! Tadi kami membahas kado untuk Mum. Kita akan berdiskusi sampai menemukan hasilnya." Jelas Ron malas.

"Diskusi itu akan cepat selesai kalau kau tak bergosip, Ron!" geram Ginny.

"Hei, tapi kau juga malah bertanya tentang gosip! Ini salahmu juga." Balas Ron.

"Tapi aku tak akan begitu kalau kau tidak tiba-tiba banting setir ke topik gosip terbaru! Sebagai cewek, aku tak bisa menahan untuk bertanya!" gertak Ginny.

"Kalian bergosip di tempat umum?" tanya Harry memotong pertengkaran kedua Weasley itu.

"Ya, Ron tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bergosip hal-hal yang baru diketahuinya!" jawab Ginny sambil menatap Ron kesal.

"Jangan sampai kalian menggosipkan tentang Hermione di depan umum. Kalau beritanya menyebar, itu tak akan baik. Kasihan Hermione, dia hanya akan menderita. Memikirkan Malfoy tentulah bukan hal yang menyenangkan" jelas Harry yang dibalas dengan anggukan Ron dan Ginny.

"Semoga semua baik-baik saja" gumam Harry.

Semoga.

***Chapter 1: END***

**Author's Note:**

**Fanfic Dramione berlanjutan pertama saya! Haha. Butuh penyegaran dengan nonton film HP lagi -,-  
Mungkin akan ada yang berbeda dari aslinya, Amortentia tentunya bakal lebih kuat pengaruhnya daripada yang terjadi sama Hermione di fanfic ini.  
Maaf kalau ada sedikit OOC, typo, dan kesalahan lainnya. Bagaimanapun, Author juga manusia.  
Author sangat mengharapkan kesan dari pembaca dengan cara Review. Kesan kalian akan berguna bagi saya. :D  
Kalau banyak yang review, akan saya lanjutkan dengan cepat proses chapter kedua.:D  
Thanks **


End file.
